


Uma visita ao FBI

by Loucadasloucuras



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mystery, One Shot, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loucadasloucuras/pseuds/Loucadasloucuras
Summary: Tasha viaja até Nova York ,acompanhada de seu chefe Keaton para uma missão em conjunto com o departamento do FBI local,no entanto as coisas não saem simples como havia sido planejado.Além da missão levar até um mercenário sanguinário desconhecido,a situação fica constrangedora quando Tasha descobrir que trabalhará com uma mulher que havia dormido nos seus primeiros dias em NY.Por outro lado Patterson vê sua vida abalada após a chegada de uma certa morena na sua vida,e após mentir sobre seu nome ela se vê sem saídas quando é necessário trabalhar junto com agente da CIA para impedir que algo de ruim aconteça a mesma ou outros possíveis alvos de assassinatos.
Relationships: Patterson & Tasha Zapata, Patterson/Tasha Zapata
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bem essa one shot será dividida em duas partes,a primeira já foi postada e a segunda vêm em breve então se preparem,como está nas tags haverá cena de sexo então estão avisados.Boa leitura espero que gostem do meu trabalho.  
> PS: em negrito será as passagens de tempo e em itálico flashbacks ou memórias.

Bem essa one shot será dividida em duas partes,a primeira já foi postada e a segunda vêm em breve então se preparem,como está nas tags haverá cena de sexo então estão avisados.Boa leitura espero que gostem do meu trabalho.  
PS: em negrito será as passagens de tempo e em itálico flashbacks ou memórias.

\--//--

_-Então ,por que precisa de nós em Nova York ?-Tasha fala com o celular no ouvido,enquanto tirava algumas blusas do guarda-roupa,a voz de Keaton soa sem paciência e a agente quase ri do mal humor do chefe._

_-Apenas se apresse,o FBI precisa de nós segunda,se perder esse voô chegaria atrasada e bem não quero o diretor assistente me ligando novamente.-Tasha revira os olhos,pois de acordo com Keaton,ao agentes do FBI conseguiam ser pior do que da CIA,o que era bem difícil._

_-Olha,consegui um hotel para você,a CIA está bancando,mas sabe que poderia vir aqui para casa,minha família quer conhecer você.-O homem fala mudando totalmente o humor,Tasha morde o lábio nervosa,terminando de guardas as blusas na mala.Família era um assunto bem pessoal para Tasha,e bem ficar sozinha nunca foi um problema para a latina,então um quarto em um hotel sozinha não era muito incomodo ._

_-Estou bem,eu espero realemente que você me fale onde é aquele bar que sempre fala,como ele chama mesmo ?-Tasha fala rindo,Keaton suspira ,mas antes de dar um sermão na latina ela fala._

_-Vou terminar minha mala,porque meu chefe falou para eu não me atrasar,se vemos no aeroporto.-Tasha desliga após Keaton se despedir,pegando sua toalha e trancando-se no banheiro._

****Dois**** dias ** **depois,Nova York****

 ** **-**** Me diga que você não está indo beber em pleno domingo Natasha .-Tasha sorri olhando a janela aberta do Táxi,bem no hotel estava bem entediante e pensou em um motivo além de que no dia seguite iria ter que acordar cedo para ir trabalhar cedo,bem ela encontrou vários outros mas ignorou e pediu o primeiro táxi que viu na rua até 230 Fifth.

-Eu te vejo amanhã no FBI chefe,não se atrase.-Tasha desliga sorrindo,o carro para em frente ao bar bem ambientado,ela entrega trinta dólares ela saí do táxi falando.

-O troco é para um café amigo,boa noite.-A mulher observa bem o bar,algumas pessoas se arriscando a ficar do lado e fora bebendo,um vento frio bate contra o corpo de Tasha e ela se xinga mentalemente por usar apenas uma blusa social branca com uma blazer que mal a esquentava.

Felizmente o bar era climatizado,Tasha observa o ambiente antes de escolher uma mesa perto do bar,rapidamente um garçom vem a atender a latina não olha o cardápio ou algo do tipo fazendo seu típico pedido.

-Então Borden,quando vai fazer minha bebida ?-Patterson fala sorrindo para o rapaz que se abaixa abrindo o armário de baixo do balcão,tirando de lá uma garrafa Bacardi,e coloca na frente da loira.

-Eu acabei de servir você e Jane,e eu vi você virando de uma vez,não me engana mais.-O homem falabem humorado e escorando o braço o balcão sorrindo,Patterson desvia o olhar corando e percebe a garrafa de Bacardi na sua frete.

-É pra quem essa garrafa ?-Patterson fala curiosa e Borden sorri,apontando disfarçado par Tasha que estava ocupada observando uma mulher com o corpo totalmente tatuada que havia acabad de sair do banheio,e vê a mulher se aproximar de uma loira e o garçom que havia a atendido.

-Ela estava de olho em Jane ?-Patterson fala baixo mas antes de Borde avisar Jane senta do lado dos dois e fala curiosa.

-Quem estava olhando para mim ?-A mulher fala bebendo um pouco do seu drink,Borden e Patterson se olham,o garçom pede licença e vai entregar a garrafa até Tasha que observava as duas mulheres sentadas perto do balcão.

-Desculpe a demora .-O homem fala e Tasha estende a mão com uma nota de dez dólares falando.

-Sem problemas,então ,posso perguntar algo ?-Borden pega a nota colocando no bolso e concordando com a cabeça,Tasha sorri e olha na direção de Patterson e Jane.

-O nome dela.-Tasha fala enquanto Borden abria a garrafa e servia uma dos,o garçom pergunta.

-A tatuada ? Ela tem namorado.-Tasha ri negando,a tatuada era interessante mas bem a loira era totalmente seu tipo,além de ter modido os lábios olhando na sua direção.

-Não, a loira.-Borden quase arregala os olhos,suspirando antes de falar baixo.

-Lisa,agora me dê licença.-Tasha sorri ao ver o homem praticamente correr de volta até as duas mulheres,que conversam algo entre si,e a agente da CIA ignora os olhares rápidos que recebe mas sorri acabando com seu primeiro copo de Bacardi.

-Ela perguntou sobre Jane ?-Patterson fala curiosa e Borden nega limpando o balcão,ele atende um cliente ao lado para em seguida finalmente falar.

-Ela perguntou seu nome Lisa.-Jane bate nas costas de Patterson que começa tossir após engasgar com sua bebida,sim ela usava um nome falso,Jane sempre reclamava pois Borden era quase amigo das duas mas a loira preferia ainda manter segredo.

-Você devia dar uma chance a ela.-Jane fala após o garçom ir atender outra mesa,e olha disfarçadamente para a mulher desconhecida que virava seu copo,Patterson arregala os olhos e fala baixo.

-Como você sabe que sou ?-Jane ri e chega perto da amiga falando no ouvido.

-Eu perdi a memórias nãos os meus gostos e bem sobre você eu desconfiava e agora tenho certeza.-Patterson suspira,poucas pessoas sabiam da sua sexualidade,na verdade três pessoas,a primeira e única namorada de Patterson,sua melhor amiga da infância e agora Jane.

-Você devia tentar algo mesmo ?-A loira fala nervosa bebendo a bebida da sua amiga,Jane ri baixo e coloca o copo vazio nas mãos de Patterson.

-Ao menos que irá esperar Borden criar coragem,se fossse você iria até ela e pedir para tomar aquela garrafa de Bacardi com ela e transar porque não aguento mais você de mal humor.-Patterson suspira,ficando em pé ainda com o copo de vidro nas mãos ela se vira e caminha devagar até a mesa onde a mulher desconhecida estava sentada.

-Desculpe incomodar mas queria saber se aceitaria uma companhia para beber esse Bacardi.-Patterson fala colocando o copo na mesa e arrumando o cabelo,Tasha sorri ficando em pé dando espaço para a loira sentar do banco do lado direito,dessa forma ela controlaria a saída da mesa.

-Claro que sim ,sente-se,então posso saber o seu nome ?-A agente da CIA fala servindo uma dose para a loira que sorri se sentando no banco,Tasha se senta novamente e serve uma dose para si mesma.

-Lisa ,posso retribuir a pergunta ?-Patterson estende o copo,Tasha aceita o brinde e bebe todo seu copo antes de responder,sentindo a mão da loira ir até o recosto do banco,ficando na altura do seu ombro.

-Natasha,mas para os íntimos Tasha.-Fala enquanto enchia seu copo novamente,e ao se virar encontra um sorriso malicioso.

-Espero que até o final da noite sejamos íntimas para eu poder te chamar de Tasha.-A agente da CIA sorri e leva sua mão de encontro a mão da loira em cima da mesa acariciando devagar a pele clara.

-Você não é de Nova York certo ?-O sorriso de Tasha aumenta,normalmente ela não falava muita da sua vida com pessoas que ficariam apenas uma noite mas por outro lado nunca mais retornaria na cidade então não viu problema em falar a verdade.

-Eu sou de Las Vegas,está tão ruim minha atuação em parecer que sou daqui ?-A morena fala humorada,a mulher o seu lado morde o lábio ao observar o rosto de Tasha,de perto era difícil não ficar secando essa deusa grega,pensou Patterson.

-Eu apenas conheço bem o tipo de pessoas que vem no bar,e quase ninguém compra uma garrafa de Bacardi.-A morena ri e olha para os lados antes de responder,sua mão antes em cima da mesa acariciando a mão da loira desce devagar enquanto Tasha fala.

-Eu gosto de apreciar um boa bebida,não importa o preço,mas acho que esse ambiente não contribuí para a experiência completa me entende ?-A mão de Tasha chega na perna da loira,ficando parada esperando uma reação negativa,contrariamente ,ela observa a mulher a sua frente morder o lábio novamente.

-Eu concordo totalmente,acho que deveríamos ir para um lugar mais privado ,eu nunca tive a experiência completa com um Bacardi,mas adoraria ter.-Patterson sorri enquanto sua mão antes no banco vai até o ombro de Tasha,puxando levemente as mexas castanhas de cabelo.

-Meu apartamento não fica longe dali,e bem como você não é daqui eu diria que está em um hotel.-A loira da uma pequena pausa,se aproximando do ouvido de Tasha para terminar sua frase.

-Podemos ir para meu apartamento e termos a experiência completa.-Antes de se afastar Patterson deposita uma pequena mordida na orelha de Tasha,que sem se controlar já apertava com uma mão a coxa da loira.

-Acho uma ótima ideia.-Rapidamente Tasha deixa cinquenta dólares em cima da mesa ,e pega o Bacardi em uma mão e com a outra ajudando a loira ficar de pé,Patterson sorri e passa ao lado de Jane que sorria feliz enquanto isso Borden recolhia o dinheiro em cima da mesa e olhava as duas mulheres saírem do bar e entrarem no primeiro táxi visto por elas.

****Segunda-feira 6 AM** **

O despertador estava no chão,junto com as peças de roupas de Tasha,do outro lado da cama a agente do FBI acorda com a claridade do quarto, cortina não estava fechada e a loira tenta lembrar o por quê dela estar aberta.As lembranças da noite fazem sua cabeça doer,ou então era a consequência de ter bebido meia garrafa de Bacardi,Patterson se senta na cama olhado para o lado.Tasha estava coberta por quase toda a coberta,os cabelos castanhos cobriam seu rosto mas deixava as costas nuas da mulher de fora,a loira abaixa o olhar para se corpo e puxando a coberta para cobrir sua nudez.

Bem,Tasha não esperava ser acordada com um café na cama por parte da loira,mas também não esperava acordar com a mesma puxando a coberta,ela tira o cabelo do rosto,se virando para olhar a loira,que cora e fica em pé de costas.A agente da CIA ri baixo ao ouvir a mulher falar nervosa.

-Eu estou atrasada para meu trabalho...-Tasha rapidamente procura suas roupas,olhando no seu relógio as horas,bem ela devia estar às sete da manhã no FBI,então estava cedo.

-Pode-se virar.-A morena fala e Patterson se vira ainda cobrindo o corpo com a coberta branca e macia,Tasha se aproxima depositando um selinho rápido nos lábios da mulher a sua frente que suspira.

-Eu sei onde fica a saída ,então até mais.-Patterson já ouviu esse “até mais’’ muitas vezes,era quase um até nunca para a loira,Tasha estava perto da saída do seu quarto quando ouve a loira a chamar.

-Me dê pelo menos um beijo decente.-A latin sorri antes de voltar até a mulher ainda parada,Patterson se esquece por algum tempo da nudez e solta a coberta,levando as mãos até a nuca de Tasha,fazendo a morena gemer entre o beijo.

-Agora sim,até mais.-Patterson fala se separando ofegante,e percebe Tasha desviar o olhar do seu rosto para seu corpo pelado,antes de sorrir e sair do seu quarto deixando a loira ainda meio supresa sobre tudo que havia acontecido.No entanto ,seu estado de confusão passa logo ao olhar as horas do seu relógio em cima da cômoda e lembrando que estava atrasada para seu trabalho.

Tasha pensou que o não haveria trânsito seis da manhã mas ela estava enganada,até seu hotel foram quase vinte minutos gastos.Ao chegar tomou o menor banho da vida e saiu do chuveiro com as costas doendo graças algumas unhas não tão cortadas da mulher que passou a noite.Vestiu a primeira roupa que estava por cima da sua mala,arrumou seu cabelo ,deixando-o livre sobre seus ombros tampando seu pescoço também marcado,escovou seus dentes para depois lembrar que não havia comido nada de manhã.

Sem tempo,pegou uma maça e a comeu no caminho para o FBI,o trânsito conseguia estar mais cheio,o que fez chegar dez minutos após o horário marcado com Keaton,para melhorar foi barrada na porta do prédio por um agente,que ligou para o diretor assistente antes de deixa-la descer até o andar que devia estar.

As portas do elevador se abrem relevando um Keaton nervoso,do seu um homem um pouco mais alto,de pele negra e usando um terno,os dois conversavam no tom não muito amigável.

-Não irei perder meu tempo aqui está decidido Edgar.-Tasha se aproxima,seu chefe percebe sua presença e olha o relógio,mas antes dele dar uma bronca na sua agente o homem desconhecido fala.

-Sei que foi um erro por parte do FBI,mas vocês já estão aqi,pode ser até perigoso saírem,alguém os queria aqui,nos ajudem descobrir quem.-Tasha olha para os dois com uma clara feição de confusão,esperando alguém lhe dar explicações do que acontecia.

-O FBI foi hackeado,alguém mandou o email para a CIA.-Keaton fala simples começando caminhar mas Tasha ao segura enquanto fala.

-Odeio admitir isso mas o grandão está certo,se nós querem aqui tem um motivo,e eu tenho uma passagem de volta para Vegas somente sexta,podemos ajudar.-O agente da CIA suspira,desviando o olhar até o diretor assistente ,cruzando os braços antes de dar a palavra final.

-Vamos ficar,ver se podemos ajudar se não falarei com meu supervisor e você volta para Las Vegas.

-Ótimo,vamos até o laboratório,a equipe responsável pelo caso já nos espera lá,me sigam por favor.-O homem começa caminhar,Keaton e Tasha trocam olhares antes de começar caminhar atrás de Reade.

Enquanto isso ,Patterson e Rich tentavam descobrir qual usuário havia enviado o email dos servidores do FBI enquanto Jane e Weller conversavam algo sobre Roman e o último caso que aviam resolvido semana passada.A porta do laboratório e a voz de Reade soa no ambiente.

-Time,esses são os agentes da CIA ,Jake Keaton e Natasha Zapata.-Jane arregala os olhos tentando desviar o olhar,Patterson e Rich são os últimos a se virarem para ver os agentes.

-Kurt Weller,Jane Doe,Patterson e Rich,eles são a equipe responsável pelo caso.-O diretor assistente termina de apresentar todos,Tasha que olhava para a mulher loira desvia o olhar sorrindo quase rindo.

-Patterson você poderia explicar o que já descobrimos ?-Weller fala quebrando o silêncio perturbador que se formou no ambiente,a loira saí do seus pensamentos e após seu cérebro racionar a pergunta ela responde.

-Ok,sabemos que o email foi enviado pelos servidores do FBI,no entanto isso não ajuda muito no caso pois a pessoa que enviou fez isso de maneira remota.Eu hackeie sua localização veio de um armazém abandonado no meio do nada.-Patterson digita rapidamente,logo as imagens aparecem no enorme monitor,Rich começa aproieta o momento e pronuncia primeiro.

-Esse armazém pertence a Hernandéz Dias,sem antecedentes na polícia ou algo ilegal,apesar de não ser algo literalmente comprometedor,ele comprou uma passagem para Nova York ,e chegou aqui bem no dia que o email foi enviado,ele vinha de uma férias como mostra suas redes sociais em Vegas.-Keaton solta uma risada,não havia nada de concreto e sentia que ficando aqui parado estava perdendo tempo.

Tasha desvia olhar o chefe,e por alguns segundos seu olhar e o Patterson se cruzam,a morena solta um pequeno sorriso mas antes de tentar falar algo Keaton se pronuncia colocando as mãos em cima da mesa na frente dos agentes.

-Tasha fique aqui e ajude eles dois (aponta para Patterson e Rich),eu vou ligar para alguns contatos na CIA,ver se alguém conhece esse Hernandéz ou algum suspeito amigo dele,agora me deêm licença.-Keaton saí do laboratório,em seguida Reade faz o mesmo pois o homem tinha alguns afazeres.Jane percebe o clima que havia ficado,e como um boa amiga ela decide dar um empurrãozinho.

-Rich e Weller eu preciso falar com vocês,a sós.-A tatuada fala puxando os dois homens do ambiente,Patterson nervosa vai até o seu computador revendo o caso e procurando algo que poderia não ter sido visto,Tasha se aproxima da loira falando baixo.

-Podemos fazer do seu jeito,e ignorar a noite de ontem mas precisamos trabalhar juntas agora e você sabe disso Patterson.-A loira se vira ao uvir a voz de Tasha tão perto de si,conferiu o laboratório antes de começar falar.

-Desculpe,por mentir e por te tratar daquela forma no meu apartamento,eu apenas não esperava te ver nunca mais.-Ok isso na sua cabeça parecia ter sido mais carinhoso,pensou Patterson.Tasha sorri enquanto coloca as mãos na cintura ,pensando por alguns segundos antes de falar.

-Tudo bem,eu também não imaginava que iríamos trabalhar juntas,mas agora que estamos aqui temos que fazer isso certo ?-Patterson concorda com a cabeça,digitando o arquivo do email enviado para CIA.

-Eu estava indo rever o email enviado,ver se conseguia perceber algo errado,pode me ajudar ?-A loira fala e Tasha sorri concordando ,e talvez,só talvez Patterson sorri de volta desviando o olhar.

-Mas eu não percebo nada de diferente,nada de anormal .....-Tasha se aproxima tentando achar algo ,até que seus olhos percebem um tom diferente na sigla do FBI.-

-É impressão minha ou há algo de errado com o símbolo do FBI ?-Tasha fala e Patterson se aproxima,havia uma falha de cor,comum em impressões.

-Espera essas falhas aparecem em impressões ,vamos imprimir esse arquivo original e ver se há mais.-Patterson fala animada,a loira vai até a impressora retirando o papel e volta ao seu computador ,levantando-o e de forma que ambas pudessem ver o que estava escrito.Tasha sorri com a aproximação de Patterson e se distraípor alguns segundos observando a loira morder o lábio concentrada em achar algo.

-Achei! Olhe algumas letras estão com cores mais fracas mas há algumas em tom mais escura,uma das duas devem falar algo.-Antes de Tasha falar algo,Rich e Jane retornam ao laboratório encontrando as duas mulheres,relativamente próximas.

-Isso é ótimo,Zapata o seu chefe pediu para te avisar que ele saiu para se encontrar com os contatos da CIA.-Jane fala,Tasha instintivamente se afasta da loira,tentando evitar problemas,mas antes dela responder Patterson fala.

-Rich,eu consegui um link e supreendemente me levou num site da dark web .-Rich sorri indo atéo computador,alguns códigos aparecem no computador,os dois hackers ficam em silêncio e se entreolham.

-Temos duas notícias,uma que alguém acabou de contratar um assassino para matar alguém,mas não posso falar agora pois de acordo a mensagem o alvo é o caso ED ?-A loira fala mostrando a mensagem no computador,Rich digita algo e um número aparece .

-Simples,237 na base de dez,de acordo com as letras mais fortes do email,o assassino deverá se encontrar com o informante do pagar nesse galpão afastado no Brooklny,às sete.-Rich fala e Jane suspira antes de falar.

-Já deu o horário,mas podemos ir até ao local,o informante pode estar esperando o assassino voltar.-Tasha sorri e a digita para Keaton avisando que iria a campo com o FBI.

-Vamos avisar Reade, precisamos chegar rápido.-Jane fala e Tasha a segue, mas logo é barrada,a latina fecha a cara com a menção de não ir a campo.

-Acho que pela sua segurança você deveria ficar,esse assassino pode estar átras de você ou seu chefe .-Tasha sorri e Jane saí do laboratório,a tatuada sentia algo errado nessa história e talvez a agente da CIA fosse o motivo.

-Ótimo,ficarei no laboratório .-Tasha reclama sozinha,Patterson que talvez ouvia a conversa morde o lábio ao ver a morena retornar e ficar ao seu lado.Rich olha para a loira por alguns segundos,desconfiado ele observa Tasha mas a mesma percebe e fala.

-Algo errado ?-Rich nega pegando sua caneca,e falando sorrindo.

-Eu vou buscar café temos coisas para descobrir ainda !-Ele fala animado saindo do laboratório,Tasha suspira e fala quebrando o silêncio.

-Acho que sei quem pode ser o caso 237.-A loira olha supresa para Tasha,claramente chateada por não falar antes.

-Antes que fique chateada(Patterson levanta a sombrancelha brava),eu não tenho autorização para falar por isso não falei no momento.Esse número é o que a CIA se refere ao Keaton.-Patterson arregala os olhos e digita no banco de dados do FBI.

-Ok isso muda muitas coisas,Weller você está me ouvindo ?-Patterson fala ligando o comunicador,Tasha sente seu celular vibrar e era uma mensagem de Keaton,era apenas uma frase simples e direta,”Eles querem nos matar ‘’,enquanto a latina estava travada Patterson continuava a conversar com o time.

-Procurem arquivos,em aparelhos ou empressos, estão atrás do Keanton.-A loira fala e ao levantar ao olhar encontra Tasha paralisada,pois no meio tempo Keaton havia mandado mais mensagens.”Me desculpe Tasha,preciso levar minha família até um lugar seguro,fique no FBI até eu voltar,é uma ordem”

-Tasha aconteceu algo ?-Patterson fala preocupada,mas antes da latina responder os alarmes do laboratório disparam.

-O que aconteceu ?-Tasha fala pegando sua arma instintivamente,Patterson nervosa vai até seu computador.

-O assassino está no prédio,ele acionou o alarme e todas as portas estão travadas,menos a que ele quiser.-Patterson fala olhando para Tasha que arregala os olhos,suspira alto.

-Ele está atrás de mim,Patterson você consegue hackear as portas ?-A loira concorda com a cabeça,Tasha chega perto ficando de costas para a câmera falando calma.

-As câmeras tem som ?-Patterson nega e Tasha sorri,vamos enganar ele,você consegue deixar a filmagem em loop ?-A loira sorri e começa digitar,Tasha suspira ,fazia tempo que não trabalhava em grupo mas agora seus neurónios só pensavam em como deixar Patterson segura.

-Já estão em loop e agora ?-Patterson vai até a gaveta do armário tirando sua pistola.-Tasha sorri e vai até a porta lateral do laboratório.

-Hackei essa porta,vamos até o corredor ,ficamos em um ponto cego ,do seu tablet ficamos vigiando o laboratório e quando o assassino invadir você liga o sistema contra incêndios.-A loira sorri e concorda com a cabeçam,mas havia dois problemas,não havia ponto cego no corredor,se Tasha ficasse com Patterson a loira também seria um alvo.

-Consegui .-A porta se abre e Patterson passa ,Tasha aperta o botão deixando a loira para fora.

-Tasha !-Patterson grita batendo no vidro,Tasha sorri e fala alto.

-Apenas me avise quando ele estiver vindo,daqui eu sigo sozinha .-A morena corre até a mesa e se abaixando atrás,pelos seus cálculos o assassino não demoraria a chegar,Tasha tinha dois pentes de munição era mais do que suficiente para matar o cara ,provavelmente.

A loira do lado de fora correu até a porta do corredor tentando hackear a mesma mas aparentemente o assassino havia bloqueado tudo menos as portas do laboratório,ou seja,Tasha estava sem saída,Patterson entrou por segundos de desespero até seu cérebro achar uma saída.

As câmeras estavam falhando,provável ser onde o assassino estavae no momento que a loira olhou ,o corredor frontal ao laboratório falhava,rapidamente a loira corre até a porta batendo.

Tasha olha e se levanta preocupada,nesse momento a porta frontal do laboratório é simplesmente explodida fazendo todo o ambiente ficar nublado com a fumaça,a única coisa perceptível era os altos sons de tiro.A latina se abaixa enquanto vê os tiros passarem horizontalmente pela sala inteira.

Tasha atira duas vezes ,e uma das balas alcança o assassino que se esconde atrás de uma mesa,por causa da fumaça não era possível enxergar,mas do lado de fora Patterson tentava hackear as portas agora que o assassino trocava tiros com Tasha.A loira hackeia rapidamente a primeira porta quando outra explosão é ouvida,uma granada de luz foi jogada a quase meio metro da latina que por pouco continerua enxergando minimamente bem.Após se jogar atrás de outra proteção Tasha encontra um tablet no chão,rapidamente o joga do outro lado na sala em um computador,faíscas falsas atraem tiros do assassino e agente d CIA aproveita a oportunidade e acerta um tiro no ombro direito fazendo o homem cair.

Patterson termina de hackear a terceira e última porta e os tiros cessam,e por instinto a mesma tira sua arma ,mirando para a porta do laboratório explodida,devagar ela entra no ambiente ,atualmente menos esfumaçado,Tasha se levanta na hora apontado a arma,ambas suspiram aliviadas,mas a latina passsa direito pela loira.O assassino já estava morto,três tiros certeiros,Tasha aperta o punho brava e começa revistar o corpo.

-Achei um celular,talvez consiga algo com ele .-Tasha fala indo até Patterson que digitava no que sobrou no computador e desativando o alarme,a loira pega o celular após terminar.

-Está bem ?-A latina sorri concordando com a cabeça e recebe um tapa no ombro e um sermão.

-Nunca mais faça isso,poderia ter morrido-Patterson fala e coloca sua arma no coldre,Tasha sorri enquanto observa a loira com cara de brava.

-Eu não poderia colocar em você em perigo.

(....)Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia

-Você está bem ?-Jane fala enquanto a médica terminava de avaliar a loira,Patterson sorri com a atenção da amiga,que após chegar no FBI estava do seu lado o tempo inteiro,a loira concorda com a cabeça.

-Você está liberada,agora vou ensaminar a outra agente,fique sentada um tempo sem movimentos bruscos.-A médica pede licença e vai até Tasha que estava sentada do outro lado da sala ,em total silêcio,para a preocupação de Patterson que sentia algo de errado.

-Então,ela te tirou do laboratório, por quê ?-Jane fala se sentando a marca ao lado da amiga que sorri enquanto coloca a franja atrás da orelha.

-Ela disse que não poderia me colocar em perigo,bem estamos no FBI,todos estamos em risco aqui.-Patterson fala divagando e Jane ri baixo da amiga,e recebe um olhar bravo em troca.

-O que foi ?-Patterson fala confusa,Jane sorri e olha para Tasha disfarçada,a médica fazia um pequeno curativo no braço direito onde havia alguns cortes.

-Ela se preocupa com você isso foi fofo,e eu acho que devia falar isso para ela,sabe antes que mais alguém venha atrás dela .-Jane fala rindo e recebe um tapa forte no braço,e um sermão.

-Ela foi irresponsável,e acho que estão atrás do chefe dela então ele deve estar segura por enquanto,Reade conversou com ela,e um time armado foi até o hotel onde ela alugou um quarto.Tudo estava revirado,provavelmente estavam procurando algo além de Tasha.-Patterson fala enquanto fica de pé,Jane iria falar algo mas a loira já estava indo até o laboratório,ou o que havia sobrado.

-Você deveria esperar os técnicos consertarem o laboratório,descansar um pouco.-Jane fala seguindo a amiga,que caminha até um notebook no canto,ainda inteiro.

-Preciso tirar algo da minha cabeça,por que diabos estariam atrás deles dois ,e por que mandar até Nova York ?-Patterson leva a mão na cabeça,suspirando, não havia mais pistas,estava sem para ir.

-Espera,isso é um celular.-Jane se abaixa,Patterson rapidamente abaixa pegando o aparelho,não era do assassino então só havia possibilidade de ser de Tasha.

-É de Tasha,com ele posso hackear o sinal de Keaton,e descobrir de quem ele fugia.-A loira conecta no celular no notebook,Jane se aproxima.

-Devia avisar para Tasha,é o celular dela ,ela pode simplesmente desbloquear e ainda falar o que sabe.-Patterson suspira impaciente,ignorando a sua amiga ela facilmente consegue o acesso ao celular,havia duas mensagens,ambos do mesmo número desconhecido,sem dúvidas era Keaton.

-Patterson o que achou ?-Jane fala após a loira ficar segundos em silêncio parada,logo várias mensagens aparecem na tela,ambos do mesmo número desconhecido com um contato chamado 238,o número seguinte do dado à Keaton.

-O dinheiro foi entregue (Jane lê as mensagens em voz alta),espera ele estava roubando ou algo do tipo ?-Patterson nega e vira para a amiga,suspira criando coragem para falar em voz alta.

-Pelas mensagens,ele deu dinheiro a Tasha,mas era falso, o que é totalemente sem sentido, por quê ele trairia sua própria agente ?-Jane arregala os olhos,vendo Tasha parada na porta do laboratório,a loira percebe que sua amiga olhava para trás de si e acompanha o olhar.

-Tasha ? A médica te liberou ?-Patterson fala ao ver a mulher parada,Tasha concorda com a cabeça e caminha até perto das agentes do FBI.

-Faz sentido o que Keaton fez,eu devia dinheiro à um cassino em Las Vegas,mas para Keaton me prometeu ajudar,ele me emprestou o dinheiro e eu quitei a dívida antes de entrar na CIA.-Tasha fala sem encarar Patterson,e percebe seu celular conectado no notebook e solta uma risada,Patterson percebe o olhar mas fica em silêncio.

-Várias pessoas tem dívidas naquele cassino,principalmente por ele ser ilegal,as chances são altas de Keaton ter ajudado mais pessoas com dinheiro falso,ele sabia demais de tudo para não ser isso.-Tasha fica em silêncio ,mas antes de sair do local ela fala baixo.

-Eu não sei por quê ele faria isso,mas eu diria que a CiA está envolvida nisso.-A latina saí do destruído laboratório e quando Patterson ia voltar para o notebook,Jane tira o celular.

-Não vai ter mais nada aqui,acho que devia devolver para ela,junto com um pedido de desculpas.-Patterson suspira mas antes de falar algo Jane já havia saído deixando a loira sozinha.

Foram quase uma hora,em silêncio,sem pensar em Jane,time ou até mesmo os agentes da CIA,Patterson sozinha começou arrumar a bagunça por dentro e por fora da sua vida.Talvez atrasando a conversa que sabia que era necessária ter com Tasha,mas sua paz foi embora quando Rich a encontrou tentando reviver um computador baleado.

-Até que fim te achei,eu estou indo embora e bem você devia sair também .-Patterson nega e Rich ri baixo.

-Você tem que sair do laboratório,os técnicos chegaram.-A loira ri baixo e vai até o moreno abraçando ele,para a supresa do mesmo.

-Está tudo bem ? E por que eu diria que ter a ver com a agente com cara de brava ?-Rich fala sorrindo após se afastarem,os dois caminham até a saída mas a loira para.

-O que foi ?-Rich fala ao ver Patterson dá a voltaa loira vai até a bancada limpa e pega o celular de Tasha,voltando até ao amigo.

-Eu tenho algo para fazer antes de ir.-Patterson fala e Rich sorri,como se soubesse o que iria fazer.

-Ela está nos dormitórios,eu te espero para irmos embora juntos ,não demore.-RIch das as costas e Patterson sorri,Jane deve ter aberto a boca ou então estava tudo na cara mesmo.

Sozinha novamente,a loira caminha rapidamente até os dormitórios,poucos usados pois Reade era bem rigoroso em deixar os fucionários dormirem aqui.A loira para na frente da porta,ao ver pelo vidro Tasha deitada na cama,com um braço por trás da cabeça e uma blusa frouxa levemente mostrando a barriga,mas antes de bater na porta Tasha olha na sua direção e fica em pé,a loira abre a porta entrando no cômodo.

-Eu vim devolver seu celular.-Patterson estende a mão mostrando o celular,ligeiramente mais limpo do que antes jogado no chão,Tasha pega e sorri falando.

-Sem problemas,sempre que precisar pode pegar.-A latina fala irônica dando as costas e voltando deitar na cama,Patterson se xinga mentalmente por achar Tasha tão sexy brava.

-Me desculpe,por hackear seu celular ,sei que pode ter parecido que não confio em você.-Patterson fala se aproximando e ganha a atenção da morena que suspira se sentando na cama.

-Você agiu de maneira racional,fez o necessário para o bem da missão e bem eu acreditava que as coisas na CIA eram diferentes daqui mas sinceramente ,penso que estava errada.-Tasha fica em pé,Patterson respirava fundo,as duas estavam próximas,a morena sentia seu peito arder de raiva por Patterson ter tratado daquela forma mas parte de si não a culpava,Tasha fazia um bom papel afastando as pessoas de si,mas ela estava cansada disso,estava cansada de ficar sozinha.

Patterson cessou a troca de olhares e o espaço entre ela e Tasha,o beijo não era faminto nem acelerado com na noite anterior,as suas mãos ficaram no ombro na morena enquanto a agente da CIA acariciava a cintura da mulher a sua frente.O beijo foi quebrado por Patterson,que se afasta em seguida,Tasha sorri ao ver a loira sair praticamente correndo do quarto com as bochechas coradas.

-Nem demorou muito assim ? Ela estava brava ?-Rich fala ao ver a amiga se aproximar,Patterson ignora apertando o botão chamando o elevador.

-Nos beijamos .-A loira fala e ignora que seu amigo praticamente pula de alegria ao seu lado como uma criança mimada.

-Jane precisa saber disso agora,vocês duas são tão fofas juntas.-Rich fala entrando no elevador e Patterson ri enquanto ele gravava um aúdio de quase dois minutos falando sobre o sorriso bobo de Patterson e como ela ficou corada quando ele perguntou como foi o sexo.

****No dia seguite (.....)** **

Tasha agacha desviando e um soco pesado de Jane,as duas estavam treinando por quase meia hora ,mas a latina estava longe de acabar e a tatuada até agora conseguia aguentar seu ímpeto de luta.Em um movimento rápido Tasha derruba novamente a agente do FBI,a tatuada não demora para se levantar acerta um chute no braço direito da latina.Jane começa um conjunto de golpes,quando Patterson entra no ambiente e Tasha estranhamente se distraí e leva um chute em cheio na cabeça e desequilibra para trás.

-Acho que cheguei em um mal momento.-Patterson fala e se aproxima das daus,Jane ri enquanto Tasha geme de dor e fica em pé,e fala respirando ofegante.

-Tudo bem,precisa de algo ?-A latina tira as luvas e depois a bandagem as amarrando,Patterson olha para Jane bebia água enquanto observava as duas como se fossem um atrativo .

-Eu preciso de você,no laboratório.-Patterson fala e mostra seu tablet para a latina que pega depois de arrumar seu cabelo que caía no seu rosto,e talvez a loira se perde por alguns segundos observando a beleza da mulher a sua frente.

-Casos da CIA ? Como conseguiu ?-Tasha fala supresa e digitando no tablet,passando os arquivos e vendo alguns dos casos que já havia feito com Keaton e alguns que ele havia sozinho.

-Reade conseguiu,agora vocês duas para um banho porque temos que trabalhar nisso.-A loira fala autoritária e Jane se aproxima colocando a toalha molhada sobre seu ombro.

-Eu vou para casa,não tenho roupas aqui.-A tatuada saí do ambiente,deixando as duas mulheres à sós.-Tasha sorri e devole o tablet para Patterson,que observa a latina abaixar e pegar suas coisas.

-Irei tomar um banho e já chego o laboratório.-A loira concorda mas quando ela dá as costas ouve Tasha falar novamente enquanto se aproximava.

-Pode me esperar se quiser,não irei demorar.-Patterson passa pela porta após Tasha abrir gentilmente e a loira pensa por alguns segundos enquanto as duas caminhavam pelos corredores do FBI.

-Se não for demorar,posso perguntar enquanto toma banho algumas coisas ?-Um sorriso safado se abre no rosto de Tasha e Patterson a repreende dando um muro em cheio no braço dela.

-Você entendeu o que quis dizer.-Tasha ri abrindo a porta para Patterson novamente,o vestiário estava vazio,por um lado privacidade era bom mas a loira tinha receio da latina tentar algo e principalmente de não resistir,vamos dizer que a agente da CIA suada e sem blusa era algo muito bom de se ver.

-Eu entendi,estava apenas brincando com você,agora me de licença para tirar a roupa.-Patterson cora ficando de costas,a latina sorri e tira seu short ,calcinha e por último ficando apenas de sutiã,amarrando a tolha branca do seu armário em sua cintura.

-Pronto,pode-se virar.-Patterson se vira e sente suas pernas falhar vendo Tasha com um sorriso de lado ,e a loira não lembrava que a mulher a sua frente tinha um abdômen tão definido.

-Pode começar com as pergutas se quiser.-Tasha se aproxima,encurralando a loira contra a parede,Patterson estende a mão para manter uma distância segura e acaba encostando na barriga definida da latina.

-Irei começar,vá tomar seu banho,Reade falou que sermos rápidas.-Tasha sorri antes de se afastar de Patterson e entrar em uma cabine,logo sua toalha e sutiã são depositados na parede lateral da cabine e o chuveiro ligado.

-Alguns daqueles casos que participou lembra de algo estranho ?-Patterson começa as perguntas,a resposta demora a vir e Patterson quase acreditou que a agente não havia ouvido devido ao chuveiro.

-Em um caso eu me lembro de algo estranho,Keaton chegou estranho no trabalho falando que a CIA precisava que acabassemos com uma quadrilha que falsificava dinheiro em Vegas,mas diferente das outras vezes ,vieram dois contatos deles buscar o dinheiro apreendido.-Patterson procura o caso nos arquivos e encontram fotos do local e provas que incriminava a quadrilha.

-Keaton pode ter usado esse segundo contato para desviar uma parte do dinheiro,você se lembra,se essa segunda pessoa levou muito dinheiro.-Tasha desliga o chuveiro,alguns pingos passando pelo seu rosto,trazendo a sensação daquele dia novamente.

-Eu não lembro,porque no final,mais reforços da quadrilha chegaram e atiraram em mim,Keaton com os dois agentes da CIA,acabaram com os homens mas eu desmaiei.-Era uma dos primeiros casos de Tasha e bem ela estava preparada a levar tiros mas cicatriz em sua barriga mostrava o quão perigoso era seu trabalho.

-Você sabe o nome de alguns dos contatos de Keaton ?-Patterson fala após algum tempo em silêncio total no vestiário,mas Tasha não responde inicialmente.

-Oficial Dallas ,era assim que Keaton o chamava o outro eu não consigo me lembrar,ele só apareceu no dia que levei esse tiro.-Tasha liga novamente o chuveiro,tirando o creme do cabelo,Patterson não faz mais perguntas,pois tentava achar o nome do outro homem no relatório da prenda do dinheiro falso.

-Eu não achei o nome de mais ninguém ,além de você,Keaton e Alex Dallas no caso da fábrica de dinheiro falso.-Patterson fala enquanto Tasha saí da cabine com a tolha tampando todo seu corpo agora.

-Espero não ter demorado muito.-Tasha fala indo até seu armário e Patterson novamente dá as costas,a loira ri baixo mas muda sua feição ao lembrar de algo.

-Tasha,posso perguntar algo pessoal ?-Patterson percebe que a latina fica em silêncio por alguns segundo até responder sem animação.

-Pode.-Patterson levanta o olhar do chão,enquanto relia o relatório da missão.

-A cicatriz na sua barriga,é do tiro não é ?-Tasha murmura baixo concordando e termina de se vestir mas não avisa a loira.

-A CIA pagou seu hospital ? Porque no relatório não fala nada sobre.-Tasha arregala os olhos e se aproxima de Patterson falando.

-Sim eu fiquei internado por quase uma semana e pelo o que sabia a CIA bancou.-Patterson se vira ao perceber o tom de raiva da mulher atrás de si.

-Temos duas opções,a CIA bancou mas não quis deixar isso registrado,ou Keaton bancou e mentiu para você.-Tasha abaixa o olhar,suspirando e passando a mão no rosto,mas seu corpo relaxa ao sentir o toque de Patterson na sua outra mão.

-Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu ok ? Mas temos que ir.-Tasha concorda e Patterson puxa a agente pela mão até saírem do vestiário e darem de cara com Reade de braços cruzados

_-Que bom que encontrei vocês,Patterson precisamos achar algo logo,Weitz já veio me incomodar ,eu tenho uma reunião com alguns representantes da CIA,espero que quando voltar tem encontrado algo.-O homem fala dando as costas,Patterson suspira e volta caminhar,Tasha a segue em silêncio até o laboratório mas com uma dúvida na cabeça,esse nome por algum motivo lhe parecia familiar._

_-Até que fim chegaram,Jane ligou avisando que ela e Weller já estão chegando,Reade está de mal humor e impaciente.-Rich fala ao ver as duas mulheres entrando no ambiente,ele sorri para Tasha e fala bem humorado._

_-Com respeito,você está bem atraente.-A morena sorri ,Rich devolve o sorriso mas logo Tasha fala._

_-Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo.-Tasha passa pelo o homem indo até o monitor,Patterson ri baixo enquanto segue a agente da CIA._

_-Preciso perguntar algo,quem é esse Weitz ?-Patterson digita algo e fotos aparecem no monitos._

_-Diretor do FBI,ex congressista,e eu não confio nele mas Reade pediu para darmos uma chance.-A loira fala revirando os olhos,Rich chega perto as mulheres e fala._

_-Acha que conhece ele ?-Tasha fecha os olhos,as lembranças voltam na sua mente._

_Keaton estava no telefone,a fábrica estava limpa,os bandidos vivos amarrados esperando a CIA chegar,mas algo estava errado,Tasha conseguia sentir no ar a tensão existente.Claro que não convivia com seu chefe por muito tempo,mas dois meses eram suficientes para saber diferenciar quando o mesmo estava de mal humor ou preocupado.Dois caminhões adentram a garagem da fábrica,Ofical Dallas com sua cara fechada desse do primeiro,mas do outro caminhão não desse um rosto conhecido,era um homem branco com uma expressão nada boa._

_O desconhecido não faz nada,Tasha ajudava carregar o caminhão de Dallas como sempre faziam,mas Keaton não ajuda,os dois conversavam baixo demais para ser algo de bom.Tasha ignora isso,não era seu papel perguntar apenas obdecer,não importava se era para acabar com uma fábrica de dinheiro falso ou carregar o carro da CIA depois._

_Mas Dallas para faltando metade do dinheiro,o homem se aproxima de Keaton e o desconhecido,os três trocam olhares,a latina observa de longe,seu instindo dizia que algo estava errado,ela tinha que fazer algo.No primeiro passo sente seu corpo ficar fraco,e eu alto barulho de disparos,seu barriga doía consideravelmente,com um último impulso Tasha se esconde atrás do caminhão carregado de dinheiro,mas sem conseguir ficar em pé por muito tempo a latina sente suas pernas falharem.Keaton se aproxima,Dallas e o desconhecidos atiravam nos bandidos,seu chefe coloca sua mão em cima do machucado e a dor triplica se fosse possível._

_-Weitz precisamos de reforços agora !-Tasha ouve antes de desmaiar e a escuradão tomar conta das suas lembranças._

_-Ele estava no dia da fábrica de dinheiro,eu tenho certeza era ele.-Tasha fala apontando para a foto,os dois agentes do FBI ficam em silêncio,a latina sorri e abaixa a cabeça,era notário a não confiança entre eles._

_-Eu me lembro de Keaton bem estressado esse dia,e nunca invadíamos lugares com risco sozinhos mas naquele dia eu lembro dele me dizer que não iria ser perigoso e somente nós dois iriamos conseguir.-Tasha fala enquanto digita algo,procurando nos arquivos algo,até que encontra dois caminhões da CIA no arquivo._

_-Foram esses os caminhões,eu me lembro de antes que os reforços chegarem eu ocupei o da esquerda somente com metade do dinheiro, o que não fazia sentido se o outro deveria levar os presos.-Tasha fala e projeta a foto na tela,Patterson iria falar algo quando Jane e Weller adentram o lugar._

_-Bom dia ,acharam algo ?-Weller fala,Patterson olha para Tasha que suspira antes de falar._

_-No início da minha carreira ,Keaton me levou para fechar uma fábrica de dinheiro falso,mas sem nenhum reforço,nós dois conseguimos mas quando vieram recolher o dinheiro eu me lembro bem de não conhecer o segundo homem que nunca havia vindo antes em uma missão.Infelizmente eu só lembro até o momento que fomos pegos por reforços,e o nome desse homem desconhecido,era Weitz.-Jane arregala os olhos e fala supressa._

_-Weitz,o diretor do FBI ?-Tasha concorda com a cabeça ficando em silêncio e Patterson completa._

_-Ele não existem registros da participação dele na missão,mas de acordo o arquivo foram entragados somente meio milhão de dinheiro falso e era estimado mais de um milhão e meio,é possível que Keaton junto com Weitz desfiaram o dinheiro falso,mas a questão é por quê ?-Weller observa por algum tempo as pistas,o ambiente fica em total silêncio até ele falar._

_-Muitas pessoas ricas e de renome vão até o cassino,até mesmo deputados como Dias e se Weitz os emprestassem dinheiro teriam todos nas mãos e conseguiria o que queria.-A agente fala e Patterson logo digita algo._

_-Novo diretor do FBI é escolhido pelos deputados do EUA e presidente.-A loira lê a manchete de uma notícia de antes do novo diretor assumir o cargo._

_-Podem haver assassinos atrás dele também,por acaso Weitz têm algum evento hoje ?-Tasha fala e Patterson digita algo,enquanto isso Rich fala._

_-Bem,eu tenho uma teoria,se tiverem assassinos atrás de quem emprestou o dinheiro falsos não as vítimas,por isso faz sentido Keaton ter fugido e bem alguém ter tentado matar você.-O hacker fala e Tasha pega seu celular,Patterson volta a falar._

_-Haverá uma reunião na casa branca,e Weitz e o diretor da CIA estaram lá.-A loira fala e Weller logo fala._

_-Avise a casa branca precisamos cancelar essa reunião.-Tasha suspira e fala._

_-Ele estará lá Crawnford ,sempre que algo grande acontece ele está por perto,se acabarmos com a reunião ele irá saber e pode atacar os alvos um por um será mais difícil prende-lo,podemos revistar o local em busca de bombas,se não acharmos continuamos com a reunião e fazemos uma emboscada para eles.-Weller ia falar quando Reade aparece e fala enquanto se aproximava._

_-É uma ótima ideia,não podemos deixa-lo fugir,Crawnford é um dos homens mais inteligentes ,temos que estarmos preparado.Patterson confirmem que Crawnford está aqui,Weller você um equipe se infiltrarão de falsos seguranças na casa branca,enquanto eu liderarei os reforços para prendermos todos quando tentarem algo,mas preciso falar com Weitz ,o diretor da CIA e o presidente.-O homem fala ajeitando sua gravata,todos ficam em silêncio até Reade falar novamente._

_-Agente Zapata,acredito que tenho informações de Keaton,ele passou pela fronteira com o Canadá e como são próximos pensei em te contar,sabe de algum motivo de ele ir para lá ?-Tasha suspira escorando na parede próxima,negando com a cabeça,Edgar observa a agente da CIA por alguns segundos._

_-Irei entrar em contato com o presiente,Patterson achou algo ?-A loira termina de digitar e fica e frente para o diretor assistente falando._

_-A filha de Crawford comprou meia dúzia de passagens para Nova York,mas de acordo com sua última foto no Instagram ,ela está na Itália ,e seu nome está na lista de um evento de caridade hoje._

_-Ótimo,avisem em todos os aeroportos para nos avisarem caso Crawnford cheguem na cidade,agora me dêm licença e se prepararem a reunião é no início da noite._

_****Meia hora antes da reunião na Casa Branca** ** _

_-_ Weller sua equipe já estão posicionadas ?-Reade fala conferindo o relógio,vários políticos adentravam o ambiente,os seguranças observavam bem em busca do rosto conhecido de Crawford.

-Estão todos posicionados,e nada de Crawford,nem sinal de Weitz ainda.-Patterson acessa as câmeras do computador remoto da camionete,era necessário estarem próximos a Casa Branca para acessar sua segurança.

-Nenhuma câmera gravou seu rosto ainda,o sistema de reconhecimento facial está ligado,mas fiquem de olhos abertos.-A loira fala,enquanto isso Jane e Tasha estavam no outro falso caminhão com a equipe alpha.

-Posso perguntar algo ?-Jane fala ao perceber Tasha conferir o celular pela quinta vez em menos de um minuto,a latina olha pelo canto de olho e fala.

-Pode.-Jane escora no encosto da poltrona do carro,demorando a perguntar.

-Está esperando Keaton entrar em contato ?-Reade e Patterson se entreolham esperando a resposta e Tasha.

-Sinceramente ? Uma parte de mim diz que ele irá em contato,mas não diria que ele se arriscaria assim,não sabemos quantas pessoas estão atrás dele é perigoso.....-Antes de Tasha continuar falando Weitz desse de um carro,adentrando a casa branca antes de olhar na direção dos carros do FBI.

-Reade,Weitz chegou.-Weller fala simples,o diretor do FBI comprimenta o presidente e conversa por alguns minutos,e depois caminha em direção ao banheiro.

-Devo segui-lo ?-Weller pergunta novamente e após um minuto sem conseguir respostas ele caminha até a direção onde o homem havia ido.

-Patterson,acho que nosso comunicadora parou, o que houve ?-Reade fala ,Tasha arregala os olhos supresos,todos dentro da Casa Branca provavelmente estavam sem nenhuma comunicação.

-Nós conseguimos ouvi-los,devem ter cortado o sinal da Casa Branca.-Jane fala ficando em estado de alerta,Tasha começa olhar em volta,procurando qualquer ação suspeita.

-Temos dez minutos até a reunião começar,eles vão atacar nesse tempo.-Tasha fala descendo do carro,Jane a segue mas pedem para a equipe esperar.

-Eu e Tasha podemos restaurar o sinal,Patterson o que devemos fazer ?-A loira acessa a planta da Casa Braca.

-No telhado, a esquerda do jardim tem uma escada,subam até lá liguem o receptor de mensagem,mas se foram pela entrada principalos guardas irão revista-las e perderemos tempo.-A loira fala ,Tasha faz um sinal para Jane a seguir,o muro era relativamente baixo,com as cercas elétricas mortais desligadas conseguiriam passar.

-Desliga as cercas elétricas,que conseguimos pular o muro.-Jane fala ,Patterson fica algum tempo em silêncio,Reade atrás de resmungava nervoso tentanto ligar para o presidente.

-Vocês tem quarenta segundos se não o alarma tocará tudo bem ?-A loira fala esperando uma confirmação.

-Só da tempo para uma de nós passar,você vai Tasha,eu te ajudo.-Jane fala ficando de costas para o muro e agachando.

-Agora !-Tasha fala e corre pegando impulso com Jane e escalando o muro,mentalmente cronometrando o tempo.

-15 segundos.-Tasha termina de subir e suspira antes de pular,rolando ela aterrissa no chão,e suspira aliviada antes de correr até a escada.

-Estou subindo,vou ficar em silêncio,podem haver capangas aqui em cima.-Tasha fala correndo abaixada na direção da escada,Patterson fala antes de cortarem o sinal.

-O sinal irá cair,você precisa reiniciar o aparelho,apenas aperte o botão de ligar e segure não é complicado.-Tasha começa a subir as escadas,o silêncio significava que estava sozinha,com uma pistola sem silencioador,e teria que lidar com quem estivesse aqui em cima sem atirar.

Haviam cinco homens,armas mas bem espalhados pelo telhado,com roupas pretas camuflavam bem no ambiente,Tasha se esconde atrás de um motor de um ar condicionado.Na sua cabeça começam passar possibilidades do que fazer,em alguns segundos o homem mais próximo já estava desmaiado e provavelmente com uma dor de cabeça quando acordasse,perto do centro do telhado havia um bandido com um porte físico mais forte e Tasha deixa ele por último.

Os guardas estavam com armas silenciadas,Tasha pega munição e o silenciador para caso fosse necessário,em alguns minutos todos estavam devidamente desmaidos e Tasha com um leve machucado na boca graças ao fortão.Correndo ela olhou seu relógio,a reunião estava prestes a recomeçar,ela faz o Patterson havia dito e sorri ao ouvir a voz da mulher soar em seu ouvido.

_-Tasha tem uns dez agentes subindo,todos armados,você tem que sair daí o mais rápido possível.-A loira fala,Tasha suspira correndo e escondendo-se novamente e falando baixo.

-Terei que acabar com eles ou terei ajuda ?-Os guardas começam andar procurando pela morena,um grita alto.

-Desliguei novamente o receptor,atirem em qualquer coisa que se mexer,Crawford já está lá dentro.-Tasha suspira e abate um homem mais afastado,acertando um soco em cheio e pegando o rádio dele e jogando do outro lado do telhado.

Rapidamente ela pega mais um bandido distraído,faltava só oito, e se pelo menos metade fossem pegos furtivo já era uma boa situação.Foi demorado,Tasha agia devagar sem fazer barulho mas cinco estavam desmaiados,mas o restos dos homens atiravam em qualquer mínimo barulho.

Dois tiros e um caiu,falta quatro,Tasha pensou enquanto se escondia,os homens se aproximam,mais dois tiros e mais um caído.A latina corre ao ouvir o motor começar a fazer barulhos estranhos,a explosão não demora acontecer,mas Tasha se arproveita disso e derruba mais dois.

Patterson olha para o fogo em cima da Casa Branca,logo sirenes começam tocar,Reade olha para ela e fala saindo do camihão.

-Jane vá atrás de Patterson,time alpha metade protejam as saídas e a outra parte me segue.-O homem fala e Patterson tenta acessar as câmeras mas o sistema também haviam caídos.

Tasha derruba o último quando ouve o barulho de alguém subindo na escada,a latina se esconde e respira fundo se concetrando nos passos,mas antes de atirar ela ouve Jane falar.

-Tasha sou eu,temos que ligar o receptor.-A agente da CIA saí do seu escoderijo e corre até a mesa,vendo o dispositivo quebrado,Jane corre até o centro do telhado e fala supresa.

-Temos que descer,Weller e Reade estão sem comunicação.-Jane fala e Tasha a segue descendo as escadas.

-Crawford está lá dentro, provavelmente com seus capangas,eu fico aqui fora e os pegos se fugirem.-Tasha fala e Jane concorda entrando na Casa Branca,alguns tiros eram ouvidos ,Tasha ignora e tenta lembrar a planta do local,meios de fugas,havia o telhado com um heliporto e um caminho subterrâneo secreto.

-Diga a Jane que já volto.-Tasha fala para ao agente do FBI que protegia a saído do FBI,foi por lá que Crawford entrou já que vigiaram o tempo todo as entradas principais,a latina corre no meio do jardim,vendo a porta arrombada ela levanta a mira,nenhum sinal de pessoas.

-Patterson consegue me ouvir ?-Tasha fala baixo,seu comunicador chia em seu ouvido e Tasha morde o lábio brava,era somente ela,sem reforços.

-Tasha ? Consigo te ouvir .-Patterson fala mas não consegue respostas,algo na região atrapalhava o sinal de ir até a região.

-Senhor está limpo o caminho pode vir,um capanga caminha,Tasha respira fundo,esperando ouvir a voz do mercenário.

Ao se virar Tasha atira nos dois capangas,que caem facilmente,Crawford corre sendo seguido de mais três homens que carregavam Weitz algemado e com a boca com uma amarra d epano.

Antes de Tasha reagir um barulho de helicóptero chama sua atenção,o vento balança as árvores ao redor da saída de segurança,Tasha saí da proteção seguindo a direção onde Cranwford foi,provavelmente tentavam alcançar o telhado.

-Patterson,Crawford está indo fugir em um helicóptero ,irei segui-lo até o telhado.-A morena fala mesmo sem ter certeza se estava sendo ouvida,distráida um tiro pega de raspão em sua perna direita fazendo a mulher se proteger novamente.

-Subam agora !-Um capanga grita,Tasha tenta virar mas uma chuva de tiros a impendi,o barulho de helicóptero aumenta,estava pousando no telhado,rapidamente Tasha atira nos dois homens que subiam nas escadas.

-Crawford solte Weitz agora !-Tasha fala atirando no último capanga do mercenário que puxa Weitz na direção do helicóptero mas de costas para o mesmo que aterrissava,o diretor do FBI tinha um olhar assustado e com uma pistola apontada para sua cabeça.Quando o helicóptero aterrissa Tasha caminha devagar,Crawford coloca um pé para dentro do transporte e a latina acerta cinco tiros na coxa subindo até a região pubiana e em seguida na mão do homem fazendo o mesmo deixar a arma e cair escorando no helicóptero,institivamente Weitz corre até sua direção e Tasha mira no piloto.

-Saía ,agora !-A latina fala e abre a porta da aeronave,o homem tenta se soltar e Tasha pressiona a arma nas suas costas,prendendo suas mãos com seu par de algemas e em seguida chutando a antiga arma empulhada por Crawford.

-Você está bem ?-Tasha fala tirando a amarra da boca do diretor do FBI,que respira fundo antes de falar,se soltando totalmente,mas antes de responder,a voz de Crawford soa baixa.

-Você está prendendo o cara errado.-Tasha se vira para o mercenário que geme de dor,a agente da CIA rasga parte da blusa do homem com sua faca amarrando em cima da ferida de bala ignorando o comentário anterior.

-Weitz ,ele não é quem você pensa ser ,ele está atrás de Keaton e você.-Crawford fala no ouvido de Tasha que arregala os olhos mas antes de reagir ela ouve Weitz falar.

-Em pé agora .-Tasha tenta virar o rosto mas o homem a adverte primeiro,um tiro soa acertando o capanga de Crawford no meio do peito.

-Você já era,agora só preciso do traidor do Keaton e aposto que quando ele souber o que aconteceu com a agente favorita dele,irá voltar correndo para Nova York.-Weitz ri atrás de Tasha que se vira devagar encontrando o homem com sua pistola em mãos.

-Por quê está fazendo isso ?-A latina fala tentando ganhar tempo,mas o diretor da CIA estava meio impaciente.

-Isso não te interresa,então adeus Tasha.-A latina tenta evitar mas o homem atira no meio da sua barriga,a dor toma conta do seu corpo totalmente,seus pernas falham e Tasha está no chão,a última coisa que ela consegue enxergar é Weitz indo até o agente morto e passando sangue nele própria antes de sorri na direção da agente da CIA.


	2. Um plano,uma chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEMMMMMM,como prometido,trouxe o capítulo ainda nessa semana,bem avisinho rápido,irá ter cenas +18,esta avisado então se não gosta não leia.

Patterson não havia dormido,não com Tasha entre a vida e a morte e uma estranha acusação de atacar Weitz,Rich e Jane tentaram convencer a loira de ir,bem o hospital que a agente da CIA estava havia polícias por toda parte graças ao diretor do FBI.Parada em frente a cafeteria do local,Patterson esperava a senhora agradável voltar com sua xícara de café,já que no hospital não havia máquinas de comida ou algo do tipo.

O celular de Patterson começa tocar,era seu alarme para acordar no entanto a loira não tinha se quer dormido,algo estava errado,mas precisava de Tasha acordada para saber o que seria,supreendemente além de Weitz ,agente morto e Crawford ,ninguém sabia o que realmente aconteceu em cima do telhado e infelizmente o mercenário não havia falado se quer uma palavra desde de sua prisão no FBI.

A agente do FBI fica de pé,após engolir seu café sentia um pouco mais acordada e ligada no que acontecia,agradeceu a simpática senhora novamente e saiu andando.Por sorte o corredor de Tasha era perto da cafeteria,mas o que chama atenção da loira é uma enfermeira entrar praticamente correndo no quarto que a pouco tempo estava.

Acelerando os passos,Patterson chega no quarto,abrindo a porta e encontrando Tasha ,desesperada tirando o respirador da sua boca com a mão esquerda já que ,a outra estava algemada a cama,mais coisas exigidas pelo seu chefe para sua própria segurança.

-Patterson.-Tasha para de se mexer ao ver a loira parada na porta,a enfeira também olha para trás e fala suplicando.

-Por favor ,peça para ela se acalmar.-Patterson se aproxima de Tasha que abaixa o olhar,a enfermeira percebe o clima e pede licença saindo do ambiente.

-Patterson,você precisa acreditar em mim,não sei o que aquele canalha inventou ou porquê estou presa,eu não fiz nada,ele atirou em mim,Weitz está atrás de Keaton.-Patterson sela seus lábios interrompendo a fala de Tasha,que arregala os olhos confusas.

-O que foi isso ?-A agente da CIA fala após se separarem do beijo,ofegante ela sorria mesmo confusa,Patterson retribue o sorriso e fala.

-Nunca mais me dê um susto assim,Tasha você ficou duas horas em uma cirurgia.-A loira fala e Tasha ri sentindo sua barriga doer em seguida soltando um gemido e dor,Patterson segura sua mão e fala doce.

-Quer que eu chame a enfermeira ?-Tasha nega e sse mexe um pouco na cama se sentando,e Patterson arruma os travesseiros atrás da latina.

-Agora eu preciso falar sobre Weitz,ele atirou em mim não para me matar,se não eu nem estaria aqui,ele quer atrair Keaton,mas deve ter pego meu celular.-Tasha fala bufando de raiva,Patterson ri baixo e tira o celular do bolso,bem tirou o que sobrou do celular pois de acordo os paramédicos a latina havia caído em cima,mas bem parecia ter sido outra coisa.

-Está todo quebrado,mas eu consegui acessar os dados,meio corrompidos mas estavam lám,Rich está no FBI,vou pedir para ele mandar mensagem para Keaton.-A loira fala pegando seu celular e digitando uma mensagem para o amigo e respondendo Jane falado que Tasha havia acordado.

-Precisamos de um plano,para pegarmos Weitz,e você tem que ficar fora,se ele saber da sua aproximação pode tentar fazer algo com você.-Tasha fala e tenta descer da cama,mas Patterson a impede .

-O que diabos está fazendo,você tem que ficar de repouso.-A loira fala e Tasha suspira colocando uma perna para fora.

-Me prenda,me leve para o FBI,diga a Weitz que tenho algo para falar,tenho um plano.-A latina fala e Patterson suspira antes de falar.

-OK,irei te levar mas antes,irei falar com Reade,precisamos do time ao nosso lado,sozinhas não conseguiremos e bem acho que Crawford pode ajudar,ele não falou nada até agora mas quando falarmos que você foi presa e Keaton vai se entregar ele tente um acordo.-A loira fala colocando o celular no ouvido e dando as costas,Tasha sorri boba,elas duas eram uma ótima dupla ou até mais que isso.A latina anota mentalemente de conversar sobre isso após não estar sobre risco de vida.

Todos olhavam para Tasha,bem para a maioria ali ela era uma traidora,de cabeça baixa ela segue Patterson que a guiava até a sala do interrogatório,sua barriga dava sinais de dors mas havia algo bem maior para se preocupar,o plano estava pronto,Weitz estava a esperando junto com o time ,o diretor do FBI sorri cínico para a agente da CIA.Patterson a deixa na mesa ,suas mãos são algemas novamente,e a loira discretamente olha preocupada par Tasha,que nem se mexe,ele tinha que parecer fria,totalmente fria,já sozinha na sala ,a latina desvia o olhar até a câmera.

-Crawford não falou nada ?-Patterson fala adentrando a sala com os paínes das suas salas de interrogação,Weitz se pronuncia primeiro.

-Nada,mas acho que tenho uma ideia.-O homem fala enquanto coloca a mão no rosto,mas antes de ele falar ,Weller fala se adiantando.

-Podemos fazer Crawford falar,mostramos fotos de Tasha presa e falar que ela busca um acordo,ele provavelmente vai querer o mesmo,então pedimos informações.-Weitz suspira,todos esperavam sua respostas,até que Rich entra no ambiente falando.

-Desculpe a demora,eu fui pegar café e a fila estava enorme,alguém aceita ?-O hacker fala bem humorado,mas ao perceber o clima fica em silêncio tomando um gole da sua bebida,e quase arregala aos olhos ao ver Tasha presa.

-É uma ótima ideia,Weller você fala com Crawford e Jane tente tirar algo de Tasha,vou ver se Keaton entrou em contato novamente,ele tentou se salvar no lugar da agente dele,mas agora com ela aqui posso prender os dois.-O diretor fala saindo da sala,Weller saí indo até onde Crawford,Patterson passa um olhar para Jane ,silenciosamente as duas concordam com a cabeça.

-Keaton entrou em contato ?-Patterson fala baixo ,Reade olha para Rich e o hacker ri baixo,antes de falar.

-De certa forma sim,mas na verdade quem está usando o modulador de voz é Afreen,coloquei o gravador,só precisamos que Crawford fale e teremos fatos demais contra ela.-Patterson suspira e liga o som da sala de interrogatório onde Weller estava.

-Bem,Crawford eu sinto dizer que a agente Tasha está fazendo um acordo com o FBI,em troca de ficar em uma prisão de segurança mínima ,ela esta colaborando com a investigações.-O agente do FBI fala enquanto caminha,devagar,ao redor da mesa e é perceptível o olhar de surpreso do mercenário.

-Espera,ela está se entregando ?-O homem fala,Weller para atrás do mercenário ficando em silêncio alguns segundos,a feição de Crawford se muda totalmente ele bate as mãos na mesa de ferro fazendo um barulho alto,neste momento Jane retorna a sala e fala.

-Ela não falou nada,onde está Weitz ?-Rich se vira e fala animado.

-Ele está com Keaton,conversando no telefone,aí essa história toda está muito nervosa eu vou ao banheiro,bebi café demais.-O hacker saí da sala,a voz de Crawford soa novamente após o silêncio soar no ambiente.

-Weitz,ele atirou em Tasha,sei que não irão acreditar em mim e provavelmente não nela ,por isso está se entregando mas tenho como provar.-Weller sorri cínico se aproximando do homem e fala sem acreditar.

-Qual seria sua prova ? Não existem nenhuma câmera naquele telhado ou algo do tipo,como podemos acreditar em você e na traidora ?-Weller se senta na frente ,o mercenário suspira antes de falar.

-Eu tenho um dispositivo que servia para me comunicar,mesmo sem o receptor de mensagem que quebramos,ele gravou tudo ,está no corpo do meus agentes mortos,é um falsificado pente de munição,ele permitia que nos comunicávamos,ele grava áudio e imagem.Peguem a munição de Cade,o que Weitz matou,ele estava do meu lado e gravou tudo.-Weller fica em pé sorrindo dando as costas,o homem o grita mas o agente do FBI ignora indo até a sala onde todos estavam totalmente supresos.

-Precisamos ir ao necrotério agora.-Weller fala,mas antes dos agentes irem Reade fala .

-A agente da CIA está com Afreen,eles estão terminando a conversa,vocês tem dez minutos no máximo ,além disso ,Jane e Rich ficam porque se todos sumirmos Weitz vai desconfiar.-Patterson e Weller caminham rapidamente ao pequeno necrotério que havia,ao abrirem a porta,a médica estava sozinha na sala,sem corpos.

-Precisamos dos cartuchos de munição que estava no corto de Cade.-Weller fala e a mulher aponta na direção de duas caixas,cheias de munições,os dois agentes do FBI começam procurar e Patterson fala.

-Como saberemos qual é o dele ?-A loira pega o notebook procurando uma forma de conectar,e encontra uma pequena entrada,e começa conectar o máximo dos mecanismo e conferir os arquivos.

-Os sujos de sangue pode ser descartados,ele recebeu um tiro no rosto,não na barriga onde estava o dispositivo.-Weller começa tirar todo os sujos de sangue,nesse meio tempo a loira terminava de conferir o quarto dispositivo.

-Espera,ele estava sem nenhuma arma de acordo Tasha,então a arma dele devia estar no helicóptero.-Patterson fala,a médica se pronuncia.

-Essa foi a última arma que trouxeram,provavelmente devia estar em um lugar separado para demorar chegar.-Weller olha para a arma e começa procurar pela modelo de cartucho,até que ele tira um.

-Só pode ser este.-Ele entrega para Patterson,que hackeia o dispositivo,havia muita memoria vazia,a filmagem era curta,a loira da play no arquivo.

-Crawford está com Weitz,esperando você Cade.-Um agente fala e o homem ri,a câmera gravava a janela esquerda,ele pousava no telhado mas no mesmo instante Tasha ataca Crawford e solta Weitz.

-Acabei de pousar,espera temos companhia .-O homem fala supreso,a voz de Tasha soa alto enquanto ela mira no agente que desce do helicóptero,em seguida ele é algemado.

A visão da câmera pega perfeitamente a cena,Tasha abaixada estancava o sangue do ferimento de Crawford,atrás dela Weitz se solta totalmente,ele abaixa devagar pegando uma pistola.

-Weitz não é quem você pensa,ele está atrás de Keaton e de você.-A voz baixa do mercenário avisa Tasha mas não a tempo suficiente,o diretor do FBI aponta na direção da cabeça de Tasha ,mas antes de atirar ele se vira e acerta Cade,a câmera entorta após o corpo do homem ,sem vida,escorar no helicóptero.

-De pé agora.-Weitz fala e Tasha fica de pé se virando para frente,encarando a morte.com coragem ela fala.

-Por quê fez isso ?-O diretor do FBI ri ,antes de levantar a mira na cabeça da Tasha novamente,o corpo a agente da CIA trava,é perceptível.

-Isso não te interessa,adeus Tasha.-Patterson fecha os olho,antes do som de tiro soar,com o coração acelerado e mão tremendo ela pega o dispositivo e falando.

-Precisamos ir,temos o que precisamos.-Os dois agentes saem da sala,caminhando rapidamente até a região de interrogatório,ao chegarem lá os dois se surpreendem ao dar de cara com Weitz.

-Posso saber onde estavam ?-Patterson esconde o dispositivo atrás das costas,Reade atrás do diretor estava quieto,quando ninguém responde Weitz fala alto.

-O que estão escondendo de mim ? O que aquele agente da CIA falou ?-O home quase grita se aproximando da loira,mas antes de se aproximar mais Weller entra no meio dos dois.

-O senhor precisa se acalmar.-O agente fala,Weitz ri alto,se virando e falando na direção de Reade.

-Não importa o que fizeram,de quem seguiram as ordens,porque seria uma pena te despedir Edgar,sabe eu até gosto de você.-A porta do ambiente é aberto,Afreen entra na sala em seguida a vice-presidente.

-Eu dei ordens a eles,e você Weitz está preso,por atirar em uma agente indefesa,ameaçar Jake Keaton e por vários outros crimes que temos certeza que cometeu,agente Weller o algeme.-Kurt prende as mãos dos homens que se debate gritando.

-Vocês não tem provas de nada,não podem me prender.-Patterson entrega o dispositivo na mão da vice-presidente e Afreen começa tocar a gravação da conversa.

‘’Seria uma pena se acontecesse algo com sua família,ou até mesmo com aquele agente,Zapata certo ?”-A voz do homem gravata começa tocar,Kurt começa caminhar levando o ex-diretor do FBI,mas antes da vice-presidente sair Patterson a chama.

-Senhora,podemos soltar a agente Zapata ?-A mulher olha para Patterson por alguns segundos,alternando o olhar entre o monitor que gravava Tasha e os agentes do FBI.

-Podem,mas ela ainda precisa da guarda preventida,não sabemos se os agentes de Crawford ainda podem estar atrás dela,Edgar deixo ela sobre custódia do FBI,investiguem possíveis cumplices de Weitz na CIA.-A mulher deixa a sala,Patterson sorri para seu chefe que suspira antes de falar.

-Vá solta-la.-A agente sorri,indo na direção da sala do interrogatório,destrancando em seguida,devagar ela caminha até Tasha que mantém a mesma feição.

-Agente Zapata,sinto lhe informar.-A loira da uma pausa se aproximando da agente da CIA,que olha confusa na sua direção.

-Estará sobre minha custódia.-Patterson fala baixo no ouvido de Tasha,enquanto a solta das algemas.

-Como assim ?-A latina fala supresa,ficando de pé em seguida e segurando na cintura da loira,que sorri passando as mãos em seus ombros.

-Weitz foi preso,mas a vice-presidente quer você sobre guarda preventida do FBI,pois Crawford ou algum aliado de Weitz pode tentar te matar,e bem eu posso ficar de olho em você.-Patterson fala sorrindo,Tasha rapidamente gruda os seus lábios,mas antes do beijo se aprofundar a porta é aberta de novo e a voz de Jane soa no ambiente.

-Patterson no trabalho não e Tasha você foi baleada ontem,pelo menos três dias sem sexo.-As duas mulherem olham para Jane que dá os ombros antes de falar.

-O que foi ? Eu já fui baleada,nada de sexo até melhorar.-Tasha ri e Patterson esconde se rosto no pescoço da agente da CIA.

-Então eu posso ficar no seu apartamento ?-A latina fala sorrindo,Patterson se afasta dos braços da mulher e fala cruzando os braços.

-Posso pensar no seu caso se você prometer levar sua recuperação a serio,promete ?

**Três dias depois**

-Natasha Zapata você prometeu levar a recuperação a serio ,tomar cerveja não é levar a serio !-A loira grita ao chegar na sala do seu apartamento e encontrar Tasha abrindo uma cerveja na porta da geladeira.

-Eu prometo ser só uma,enquanto assisto o jogo.-A latina fala vendo a loira caminhar na sua direção,tomando a bebida e guardando na geladeira novamente.

-Se você não sentar naquele sofá agora,eu não irei fazer supresa nenhuma depois do jogo.-Tasha corre até o sofá sentando nele e sorrindo forçada.

-Já estou aqui querida,agora sente aqui vai,como foi o dia no FBI ?-Patterson sorri sentando no lado de Tasha que deita nas suas pernas,a loira ri fazendo carinho no cabelo da agente da CIA.

-Achamos mais uma pessoa que ajudou Weitz,era um ex-amigo da politica mas pelo jeito ,Weitz o manipulava igual com Keaton.-Patterson fala tirando o cabelo do rosto de Tasha,que desvia o olhar da televisão e fala.

-Bem sobre Keaton,eu preciso ir à Vegas,buscar as minhas coisas,eu irei para a casa dele por um tempo,até encontrar um apartamento.-A latina fala mordendo o lábio,estava claro que gostava de Patterson para si mesma mas não queria morar no apartamento da quase namorada.

-Por que diabos vai para a casa e Keaton,você pode ficar aqui até encontrar um lugar para ficar Tash.-A loira fala sorrindo,Tasha devolve o sorriso,levando para colarem seus lábios em um rápido selinho na loira,abrançando-a em seguida.

Patterson sorri ,pegando seu celular esperando seu alarme falso para poder começar sua supresa,conferiu as mensagens de Jane que ajudou a planejar tudo.Tasha estava focada demais conversando com o narrador do jogo que passava para perceber quando o alarme programado soou como uma chamada,a loira fala baixo antes de sair para ‘’atender’’ a chamada.

-É meu pai,já volto.-Tasha quase congela quando Patterson fala a palavra ‘pai’,bem ela nunca havia chegado perto de ter uma relação com alguém ,ou seja,nada de conhecer família ou algo do tipo,a loira vai até seu quarto,colocando o celular em cima da cômoda ,enquanto tirava o blusão que usava revelando a recém comprada lingerie vermelha rendada.

Conferimento no espelho ,Patterson sorri ajeitando seu cabelo sentindo um leve nervosismo mas seu celular vibra atraindo sua atenção,era uma mensagem de Jane.

“Você consegue amiga,faça ela nunca esquecer desse sexo”-Patterson ri baixo com a incentivada que sua amiga lhe deu ,sem mesmo saber.

Tasha estava focada no jogo,xingando automaticamente quando o camisa nove erra uma cesta de três pontos,mas sua atenção quando percebe Patterson volat,ela sorri mas o sorriso morre em segundos,ao perceber que a loira voltou da chamada com o pai,sem seu blusão e sim com um par sexy de lingerie.

-Então gostou da surpresa ?-Patterson fala sentando do colo da agente da CIA,que sem controlar já segurava a cintura da loira tentando colar seus lábios.

-Sei que sua recuperação anda bem mas transar no sofá ainda não é muito adequado.-Patterson fala colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios de Tasha,devagar passando ao redor deles,até sentir uma pequena mordida.

-Vamos para o quarto ?-Tasha fala sorrindo,Patterson nega sorrindo,levando as mãos até o pescoço da mulher na sua frente arranhando a área toda até os ombros,ouvindo Tasha gemer baixo.

-Não acho que as preliminares seja um problema aqui.-A loira segura o queixo de Tasha começando chupar o pescoço deixando um claro chupão,a agente da CIA sorri ,suas mãos deslizam do quadril de Patterson até a bunda apertando a região forte,sentindo a mulher sobre si soltar um gemido abafado.

Patterson muda sua atenção para a boca de Tasha,finalmente acabando os espaços entres os lábios,mesmo para o momento o beijo era calmo,a agente da CIA dominava ditando o a velocidade,enquanto suas mãos rapidamente sobem tirando as mexas loiras dos ombros de Patterson.Com o olhar pede permissão para tirar o sutiã da mulher,Patterson sorri de lado,e solta o feixo por si própria,antes de voltar beijar Tasha.

De longe ,Tasha ouvia algo como os narradores ainda falando sobre o jogo,a televisão ligada era a única fonte de luz do ambiente ,mas seu foco total agora estava sobre os gemidos abafados que Patterson soltava após a latina começar apertar seus peitos,mas a loira sete logo as mãos de Tasha saírem do seu corpo.

Devagar e com cuidado Tasha tira sua blusa,deixando claro as duas marcas no seu corpo,a mais recente ainda sobre um curativo,recém trocado por Patterson antes da surpresa e do outro lado da barriga a cicatriz do outro tir.A loira sorri passando as mãos pela barriga definida da morena,mordendo o lábio forte,era tão sexy,pensava Patterson.

-O bom de estar ficando dentro de casa que eu posso te marcar toda.-A loira fala sorrindo e olhando nos olhos de Tasha antes de arranhar entre os seios até seu barriga,a agente da CIA,trazendo ao corpo da morena sensações desconhecidas.

-Isso é tudo ciúmes ?-Tasha fala bem humorada,Patterson sorri colando os seios das mulheres,passando os braços pelo pescoço da latina e falando no seu ouvido.

-Talvez...-A loira fala mordendo debaixo da orelha de Tasha,que gemendo baixo vira os corpos,deitando por cima de Patterson no sofá.

-Então eu diria que posso fazer o mesmo.-Antes de Patterson tentar falar algo,Tasha já chupava seu mamilo direito,a loira coloca uma mão sobre a boca,evitando soltar o grito de supresa,mas logo começa ao gemer pois sua mão agora descansava em cima do couro cabeludo da agente da CIA que mordia e chupava seu peito sem dó.

Quando achou o suficiente ,Tasha se afasta dos seios de Patterson,observando o trabalho feito a mulher ofegante olhando para si.Devagar,a latina faz mensão de colar novamente os lábios,surpreendo Patterson ela puxa o lábio inferior da loira.

-Ainda não terminei.-A morena fala simples antes de começar marcar Patterson novamente,desta vez pelo ambos lados do pescoço,deixando marcas bem visíveis,que provavelmente não sumiriam até segunda.

Patterson sem paciência segura o pulso direito de Tasha,levando até o meio das suas pernas,em seguida abrindo o máximo,a latina sorri ficando sobre os joelhos e entre as pernas da loira.Sua mão adentra devagar a calcinha rendada,e sem mesmo abrir os grandes lábios era perceptível a excitação de Patterson,que geme baixo quando seu clitóris começa a receber atenção pelos habilidosos dedos de Tasha.

-Pensei que nada de sexo no sofá.-Tasha fala e Patterson a puxa pelos ombros grudando os lábios,mas sem parar de soltar gemidos abafados pois os dedos da morena ainda circulavam seu nervo pulsante.

-Cala a boca ,apenas continue.-A loira fala quase rosnando,um sorriso surge no rosto de Tasha,que abaixa com a outra mão a calcinha de Patterson,jogando para trás do sofá.Patterson morde o lábio inferior da morena tentando evitar de se afastar,mas ao perceber o que aconteceria em seguida a loira sorri ansiosa.

Agora,com o rosto entre as pernas de Patterson,Tasha sorri ao perceber que a loira estava mais molhada do que imaginava,de forma que sua lubrificação descia pelas suas coxas,fazendo uma manja no sofá.Devagar,a latina lambe a região das coxas de Patterson que puxa a morena pelo cabelo em direção a seu núcleo,sem nenhuma paciência.Tasha percebe a ansiedade da loira,e de uma vez começa chupar a buceta da agente do FBI,dando atenção ao inchado clitóris.

Uma mão de Tasha sobe ,agarrando com força um dos mamilos de Patterson,enquanto a outra vai até a entrada lubrificada da loira,que geme supresa ao sentir seu corpo tremer.O primeiro orgasmo atinge supreendemente o corpo de Patterson,a morena no meio das pernas ignora o que havia acontecedido,dois dedos adentram fazendo sair um grito da boca da loira.

Mas a latina não continua o que fazia,ela tira os dedos,sorrindo enquanto os colocava na boca,sentindo o gosto do orgasmo de Patterson.A loira,no momento,corava ao ver a morena sorrir como se experimentasse a coisa mais gostosa do mundo,e desviando o olhar,ofegante e com os cabelos totalmente bagunçados ,Patterson ouve Tasha falar.

-Posso continuar ?-A agente da CIA fala subindo o corpo,até ficar da altura de Patterson,que sorri antes de puxa-la para um beijo,sentindo seu próprio gosto.

-Não precisa nem perguntar,eu preciso de você e agora,dentro de mim.-Patteson tenta falar de forma autoritária,mas seu corpo a traí de forma injusta quando Tasha começa apertar seus peitos novamente.

-Você está muito ansiosa,sabe,eu acho que agora seria uma ótima hora de você retribuir o favor.-Tasha se senta por cima da coxa da loira,começando roçar devagar e Patterson arregala os olhos ao sentir a umidade mesmo ainda a mulher usando calcinha.

-O que acha de você usar sua língua também ?-Patterson ia se mexer quando Tasha segura seus ombros a forçando ficar na mesma posição,subindo seu corpo até que sua buceta estivesse sobre o rosto da loira.

Rapidamente,a calcinha de Tasha já havia sido jogada em algum lugar aleatório da sala,mas bem Patterson estava ocupada demais colocando sua atenção em chupar a mulher sobre si do que aonde estaria a calcinha da mesma.

Tasha geme sorrindo,enquanto mexe mais a cintura,buscando mais atrito com língua de Patterson,que dava toda atenção ao clitóris da agente da CIA,que estava depositando toda a emoção do momento puxando o couro cabeludo loiro entre seus dedos.

-Patterson !-Gemendo alto,Tasha goza na boca da loira,que faz um ótimo trabalho limpando toda a ‘bagunça” feita,a morena se deita sobre o corpo de Patterson ,sentindo as mãos da loira abraçarem sua cintura.

-Segundo round ?-Tasha fala sorrindo e levando seu corpo,deitando novamente sobre Patterson que fala surpresa.

-Que namorada disposta que eu encontrei.-Tasha sorri ao ouvir o termo carninhoso sair da boca da loira,devagar ela aproximam os rostos,mas sem colar os lábios,fala baixo.

-Namorada ?-Tasha sorri quando percebe a loira corar,mas antes da mesma pedir desculpas e começar vagar com palavras,ela morde o lábio inferior de Patterson,em seguida ficando em pé e falando alto.

-Segundo round,na cama,não demore.-A morena fala caminhando totalmente pelada pelo apartamento,Patterson fica sobre os cotovelos,observando a mulher caminhar devagar até sumir ,adentrando seu quarto


End file.
